Sisters by Chance, Forever Friends by Choice OneShots
by The 51y7h3rin Princess
Summary: Companion book to SbCFFbC. As I progress in my writing, many oneshots will be deleted, because I will be placing them in the story, Sisters by Chance, Forever Friends by Choice. These are thoughts and images of what happens in the future during my story. There are also random moments that can't be placed in SbCFFbC that are here. Oneshot count: 4
1. Year 1, Elsa's talk with McGonagall

**Year 1,  
Scene: Elsa's Talk with McGonagall**

*Transfiguration has just been dismissed an all of the students have left, except for one Elsa Granger.

~Action!~

Elsa was nervous, what if her teacher doesn't believe her? She needed her to, to help the young girl understand her powers, how, _why_ she has them. Els quickly drew in a deep breath, regaining her confidence, and became as polite as possible, which isn't hard for her to do. "Excuse me, Professor McGonagall?" the young witch said more in a statement rather than a question, acknowledging her presence.

The teacher looked up, surprised that a student was still in the classroom. "Yes my dear, what can I do for you?"

"Well, there is unfortunately not enough time for me to tell you in order to be on time for my next class, but, ma'am, I was hoping I could speak with you during lunch. It is a rather important and sensitive topic for me to discuss."

Minerva thought about the situation. The young student seemed genuine, wanting to be punctual for her other classes. "I hope you are right about this being urgent, because at lunch, I will come directly straight for you," the professor said, before adding, "Now, run along, you don't want to be late for your next class, do you?"

Elsa quickly responded, grateful that the professor would listen. "Of course not. Thank you." She hurriedly walked off to find her next class.

* * *

"What happened after Transfiguration? I thought you were right behind me?" Hermione asked.

"I talked to Professor McGonagall, I have decided that I should inform the staff of my winter powers. What do you think?" Elsa answered.

"While I appreciate you asking my opinion, it's your secret, not mine. Alo I believe that the staff here might be able to help your powers mature and grow stronger than they already are," Mione said, after a moment of thought.

"There she is, wish me luck," Elsa said, pointing out Professor McGonagall who seemed to gesture for Elsa to follow her.

After a moment of silently walking to the professor's office, Minerva asked the young girl why there was an 'urgent' need to talk about Elsa's 'important and sensitive' topic.

"Well Professor, I'm not quite exactly like most of the other students here."

"Are you saying that you're 'special'? That you require a different level of attention? That you are to be treated differently?" McGonagall said, questioning the girl's motives for having this talk.

"I am not trying to say that I am 'special', as you say, just different. You see, in many of the classes we take here, we use our wand, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. Well I, can perform magic without using a wand at all; more like powers than magic. Have you ever read _The Snow Queen_? I do not expect you to with it being a muggle story and all. Anyways, one of the main characters, the Snow Queen, is a woman who has icy powers, like me. Just watch, please."

Elsa pocketed her wand and made a butterfly, one the size of her fist, out of frost in her palm. She cupped her hands together and blew on the butterfly, giving it life. The artificial frosty butterfly flew around the room, giving awe to McGonagall. As it passed a window, the heat and light of the sun started to melt the butterfly, so Elsa reached up and gave it a small tap, using the tip of her index finger, making the butterfly's wings thin solid ice instead of frost, while not seeming to melt again.

Elsa reached her hand out for the butterfly to land on and once it did, Elsa melted the beautiful creature and put the water back into the air o the atmosphere.

"When I was in Ollivanders getting my wand, Mr. Ollivander called me a 'Frost' and said that I had the same powers as my biological mother's sister, Ingrid. Here while we had been getting sorted, the Sorting Hat knew that I was adopted by the Grangers and it also called me a 'Frost'. Professor McGonagall, just what is a 'Frost' exactly, and how am I a 'Frost'? Why am I a 'Frost, where did my winter magic come from, and just who exactly are my parents?" Elsa asked in a flurry of questions.

Professor McGonagall realized what the young student meant by different and was shocked to hear that a Frost was still alive. As the Transfiguration Professor processed the information, she also realized one other important fact. "Oh you young child, you must feel terrible. I can only imagine what it must be like for you to question the people who gave birth to you, and with an additional set of powers, you must be so confused. Your situation is quite like Potter's, you know."

"Yes, I suppose it is, except that I was raised fairly by people who seemed to actually care about me. Do you know that Harry sleeps in a cupboard that is literally under the stairs? Maybe you do know considering that you put the exact room in the address of your acceptance letters. Did you not question why an 11-year old boy is living underneath the stairs? Other than that, yes, my situation is quite similar to that of my friend's," Elsa said/ranted, clearly upset that her Gryffindor friend was raised by such awful and rude people.

In all of her years, Minerva McGonagall has never met a student, nevertheless a first year, who was so fierce and headstrong in what she believed in to actually stand up to her. All in all, the Head of Gryffindor was impressed and knew to expect great things from this young student. Not knowing ow to properly give an answer, the Transfiguration teacher shifted the subject,"While on the topic of your cryokinetic magic, I will make sure that I talk to Headmaster Dumbledore about this. Thank you for telling me."

"Yes, well if I had just written you a letter, where one could have easily written lies, not that I would do anything like that, over the summer, I doubt that anyone would believe it. I mean, just written words that an 11-year old, a first year, can control winter magic like Mother Nature, or Jack…" Elsa trailed off, not believing what could be the impossible.

The professor understood the revelation the young witch was coming to and gestured for Elsa to continue.

"'Frost', Jack 'Frost'. Am I related to the Jack Frost? The immortal spirit of winter? The one who 'nips' your nose? THE Jack Frost is related to me? OMG, I can't believe this, it's totally insane! Did I just use two contractions? This is crazy!" Elsa said, partly talking to both her professor and herself.

"I'm just glad he doesn't attend Hogwarts now, Frost with those Weasley twins would just put everything into discord. He's from your mother's side, passed the genes to Ingrid, your mother's sister, and you too apparently."

"What about my parents? What were they like? Could there be any possible chance that they are still alive?"

"Your mother and her sisters had quite a bond, much like you and Hermione. They were all housed in Slytherin. Your mother was the bachelorette of the school, every boy from ever house, from basically every year asked her out at least one, it didn't help that she was ¾ veela. She was a prefect, Head Girl, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, played as Seeker, and not to mention, she was also one of the brightest of her class. Even with all that, she was rebellious and got her cunningly sly attributes from Jack Frost. Your father, on the other hand, was strict, a by the book student. If he didn't know the answer to something, he'd be stuck in the library for days. Your mother actually got your father to loosen up, slouch his shoulders. She opened his eyes saying 'If you're gonna live in the real world, experience it.'

"Both of them were actually fairly good friends with Potter's. They were your godparents. Unfortunately, your parents died from the same cause, _He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named_. They had died just a little over a year before Lilly and James, Harry's parents, did."

"So if there were no Grangers, I would have gone to be with Harry and his horrible guardians?"

"Yes, you know, the whole Granger-Frost friendship actually started with Jack. Your Mother was always best in DADA and Care of Magical Creatures, she would always be found playing with the Thestrals. Your father was a Potions and CHarms person. They were both wonderful at Transfiguration, always managing to transfigurate within the first three tries. They couldn't help to attract to ach other. To your mother, he was a cute dork, to your father, she was a pretty rebel. Sometime she would dye her hair and could always be seen wearing leather boots. At first, they loathed each other, buut as they say, there's a fine line between love and hate, and they found themselves falling in love with each other."

"Do you have any old yearbooks with their picture in it? What was their love story like?"

"Well let's see if I can remember. It all started with your mother... "

* * *

"Thank you so much Professor McGonagall! You have helped me so much," Elsa said, collecting her things.

"It was a pleasure. I will make sure to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore about your… icy situation," Minerva said, almost struggling to find the right words to call Elsa's magic. "And, if you want to know more about your parents, ask Professor Snape, he attended here with both yours and Potter's parents."

"I will try to speak to him about it. Thank you very much!" Elsa said, walking out the office, feeling pride for finally being able to figure out her parents.

~SCENE!~

* * *

 **A/N: This oneshot will be seen again in Chapter 5, right after the first Transfiguration class.**


	2. Year 1, Pretty Good Year Draco and Ash

**Year 1**

 **Pretty Good Year**

[Draco and Ashes]

*Draco "Snowball" Lucius Malfoy and Ashes "Ash" Crystal "Cryst" Moon. The two serpents of Hogwarts are well-known and have a tight bond, they seem to be like siblings, they even like the other's best friend. One is the meanest of their class and the other is, not the nicest, but the least meanest. But how exactly is it that the two met? Well, that's the whole point of this oneshot.

It all began in their first year of Hogwarts…

~Action!~

"Malfoy, Draco," McGonagall stated, a young pale and white-blond boy coming up to the stand. _He reminds me of Elsa._ The young Moon thought, thinking of her new friend from the train, Elsa Granger had been sorted into Ravenclaw names ago. They had gotten to the 'M's, meaning Ashes would soon be sorted into her own house shortly.

The Sorting Hat barely touched the head of the pale boy named Draco when the hat sorted him into his house.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat declared, Draco wore a smug smirk as he proudly strode to the Slytherin table that applauded for him. _None of the other houses seem particularly cheerful, they're not even clapping! Come on, show some respect for someone who just got sorted into their house!_

"Moon, Ashes," McGonagall said, saying the next name, my name. _Whoo, okay. You can do this, Ashes, you can totally do this. It's not too hard, right? All you do is put a large hat on your head that tells you what house you belong in for the next seven years. Whew, nothing too hard, right?_

I sauntered through the crowd, my long, silky ocean blue hair flowing behind me, free from my large hoodie. I sat on the stool and placed the large hat on my head, seeing darkness as the brim of the hat went down my eyes.

 _Hello? Anybody in there? How exactly do you sort me?_

 _Well, i look at you and your personality and which house fits you. Then, badda bing badda boom! House sorted._

 _Interesting. And which house do I fit the most in?_

 _Well, you do seem quite loyal, whilst your heart is very courageous, and your brain is of much curiosity. But, you seem to be intimidating, very ambitious, and cunning. Your observations lead you to be quite cunning. For instance, you saw how the other houses reacted to the Slytherin before you. That makes you want to show that the Slytherins can be better than them, that they're just jealous for not being a part of the Slytherins, and for this, I shall sort you into_

" _SLYTHERIN!"_

 _Will I still be able to have my friends outside of my house?_

 _If you're asking about the Ravenclaw Granger, then yes, you will be able to keep your friendship, especially when you both a certain, how do I say, gift._

 _You mean my-_

 _Yes, precisely. Don't worry, you're not the only one._

 _Thank you._ And with that, Ashes took off the hat and with the elegance and grace of pride, she walked to her table, excited for the next few years to come.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and you are?" the pale boy said, apparently I had sat right next to him.

"Yes I know, and if you were paying attention, you would know what my name is," I said, already annoyed with how he acted better than everyone else. _He reminds me of a snowball._

"Well of course you know what my name is, do you know who my father is?" Draco said, smug that somebody had already knew what his name was on the first evening.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. "I know because I went right after you. Ashes Moon," I said, I didn't want him calling anything that wasn't my name unless they were run by me.

"'Moon', huh? Good to know you're a pure-blood, there are so many people trying to get in this house when they're impure," Draco said, making me wish I could just wipe that smug look right off his face.

Names went by and soon, I heard the name of Elsa's other friend.

"Potter, Harry." The entire hall went quiet as a fair-skinned boy with black locks and circular glasses came to the hat. Harry put the hat on his head and talked with it for a while. I could almost hear him muttering to not be put in Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, then let's put you in… GRYFFINDOR!"

The young boy set the hat back on the stool and the Great Hall went crazy. Harry walked to the lion table and people kept going up to him, asking to see his scar and saying that Gryffindor is where the boy obviously belonged.

I watched more and more people get up and sorted. There was one boy who had tomato hair and didn't have the hat on for long before being sorted into Gryffindor. I noticed as he walked to his table that there were a couple of other Gryffindors with hair as red as the first year. _A family thing? Or do they like their house so much they decided to dye it? Nah, the first year could only hope to be sorted into that house, and the dye job would look like a brighter red to match their color better._ The boy's name was something like weasel or weakling, meaning names were almost over and I could finally eat. The last one was a Slytherin boy named Blaise Zabini, making me think of the ice rink back home.

The headmaster said some pretty weird words, but I didn't mind, long as I got to enjoy the food, and I did. The food magically appeared out of nowhere and looked so delicious. When desert came, my stomach felt so full, but emptied itself just or the deserts. Ice cream, chocolate, all of it, it was the most I had ever eaten.

After supper, prefects took us to our dorm and common area for our house, the dungeons. As we went lower and lower beneath the school, the temperature got colder and colder. _Cold, perfect._

As the first years walked in, I was in awe of everything around me. I was filled with so much wonder, I walked straight into somebody.

"Oof, sorry," I said automatically, I was a bit of a klutz and tended to walk into people, things many times. I looked up to see a boy of what looked to be African descent. _Pretty sure this was the last guy sorted. What was his name? Bling Zombie? No, wait, it was~_

"No problem, the name's Blaise, Blaise Zabini. And you're Ashes, right?" he asked.

"Yup, I remember you. You were the last one, right?"

"Yeah, anyways, try to watch where you're going next time," Blaise said as Draco was walking up to them.

"Come on guys, we have to get some sleep if we're all going to get to class on time tomorrow." _We? Am I a part of them now?_ My face must of showed my confusion when Draco said that because he rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yes, you too, Ashes. We're all Slytherins, and if we're gonna get the House Cup, we snakes have to stay together." Wow, first night and I've already made like three friends already. Well, I'd consider Blaise and Draco my friends.

"Alright, well, night guys," I said, leaving the boys and going to my room. I changed into some sleep shorts, a ocean blue tank, and my big black hoodie from earlier. I laid right on top of my bed, not bothering to get underneath the covers when I had my hoodie. I looked to the roof of my canopy and started to close my eyes as I drifted off to the world of sleep.

 _This might turn out to be a pretty good year._

~3rd POV~

As Draco and Blaise walked up to their room, they started talking about their new friend.

"You like her, don't you?" Draco teased, "That why you stopped right in front of her, so that she'll bump into you."

"And you like the girl she was hanging out with earlier, don't you? I mean, that's why you befriended her after all," Blaise retorted. Both boys had a small blush of embarrassment, what neither of knew was that it was love they had felt, that those girls had dug a small hole and placed themselves into the Slytherins' hearts.

~Few Weeks Later~

The year has been okay so far, September is ending, and Elsa and I have grown even closer together. The first week we said that we were never going to keep secrets from one another, but guess what? We both held onto a secret, the same secret. It was only after we caught each other that we discovered it.

Right now, I'm heading downstairs to the dungeons with my Slytherin friends before we hang out in the dorm, getting ready to have our astronomy class. As we start to file in, Draco pulls me back and tells me to wait till the dorm door closes.

"Marshmallows, Draco. What the fluff do you want?" I said, pulling my arm back from the pale boy. "You know, if you wanted tips on how to get closer with Elsa, you could've just asked, and maybe tie up Pansy, she would freak," I said in annoyance, rubbing my arm, hoping it wouldn't get a bruise. I hate it when things that don't even hurt leave a mark.

"No I'm not asking for your 'Elsa tips' because one, I don't like her-"

"Total lie."

"-and two, I'm not asking about who I like, I'm asking about who you like. And no, don't lie, I see the way you look at Blaise, I know you like him," Draco said, a smirk on his face.

I immediately fell over laughing, this guy honestly thought that I liked Blaise? Someone get this snowball a brain.

"Oh haha, yes I know, hilarious, but I've seen the way **he** looks at **you** -"

"Does it look like the way you look at Elsa?"

"-and I can tell, Blaise is my best bud. I know him," Draco said, he talked about Blaise with a genuine care, like they were brothers, which in a way, they sort of were.

"Well, he is my best friend, nothing more, nothing less. Now, if you do have something to talk to me about, say it," I said, starting to get real annoyed.

"I bet by the end of the year, you'll tell me you like my best friend," Draco said, walking into the common area.

"And I bet that you'll admit **you** like **my** best friend," I said, following him.

 _Would be a pretty good year if he just admits he likes her._

~~End of Year~~

"Ash, you were with them, weren't you?" I turned my head behind me and saw Draco walking up to me. Once he was next to me, I continued walking so we were at the same pace.

"Yes, Draco, I definitely did not get house points for us because I obviously did not go on an end of the year adventure with my other house friends to defeat Voldy. Because why would I go and put myself in danger? Well it can't be because people that I care about are putting themselves in danger, now could it? Don't know, what do you think, Draco?" I said, my whole speech just filled with sarcasm everywhere.

"Well, because of you we lost the House Cup to those lions," Draco said, clearly still upset that we lost the trophy.

"Excuse me, I believe you mean to say 'Thank you, Ash, you got us neck-n-neck with those measly lions. They won the Cup by only 5 points. Maybe if I hadn't got caught, we could have won the Cup.' To which I would say, hiyaa~" Draco pulled me into his embrace, gripping my smaller frame as if I would disappear if he let go.

"Please. Don't do things like that. Both you and Elsa, you two are the most important girls in my life, other than Mother of course. I don't care what those horrid lions do, don't stare into the eyes of danger again," Draco said, speaking into the top of my head.

"But I care about them. Those guys are my friends, sure they're lions, but this rivalry between the two houses has been going on for a while, my friends and I couldn't have been the only Gryffindor and Slytherin friendship. I'm with them, thick and thin," I said into his chest. I felt him loosen his hold, then tighten it, like he didn't know wether to be relieved or not. Finally , he made up his mind and let go me, putting at arm's length and still gripping my shoulders.

"Of course you would say that. Of course you wouldn't let me do this to you and your lions. Of course you wouldn't let go of your best friend. Just, please, protect Elsa for me. I know she most likely doesn't need it, and I know that you don't need it either, but I can't let her go without any protection, those measly lions are not good enough for her, or you." Draco said, pulling me into another tight hug.

"So what I'm getting from this is, you so like Elsa! And you can't say no because you heart already spoke for you!" I said, returning the hug and feel his heart quicken at the name. "Which means that I win the bet, you admitted you like Elsa before I admit to liking Blaise because guess what? I don't like Blaise in that way, unlike you and Elsa," I said, breaking the hug and looking into Draco's eyes. _Wait, Elsa is important because he likes her, but why me? I see him like a big brother, so he sees me like a little sister? Yeah, I can see that._ "Bye, Big Bro, I got to find Elsa. See you next year!" I said to him, waving goodbye as I went to find Elsa.

 _So, first year at an all time magic school, gained a group of tight knit friends, Elsa, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville, gained house friends, Draco and Blaise, got Draco to admit he likes Elsa, and gained a big brother._

 _Yeah, this was a pretty good year._

~End~


	3. Notes: Ashes Bio

Notes~ Ashes' Bio

Full Name - Ashes Crystal Moon

Nicknames/Goes By - Ashes/Ash, Crystal/Cryst, Moony, Stargazer, Moonwatcher

Birthday - July 27, 1980

Favorite Color(s) - Ocean Blue & Midnight Black

House - Slytherin

Wand - Acacia wood with a Dragon heartstring core 9½" and Brittle flexibility

Likes ~  
\- Swimming  
\- Ice Skating  
\- The cold  
\- The Ocean  
\- Oceanography/Oceanology  
\- Astronomy/Astrology  
\- Quidditch

Friends ~  
\- Elsa G.  
\- Blaise Z.  
\- Hermione G.  
\- Ron W.  
\- Harry P.  
\- Draco M.  
\- Neville L.  
\- Luna L.  
\- Anna G.

Quidditch Role - Don't Want to Spoil it, but if you can guess correctly, you get a shout out in both next chapter and next oneshot. PM me

Love Interest - Same as Quidditch Role. ***HINT ~ His name is in the friend list. PM me

Appearance - Japanese ethnicity, tan skin & Japanese facial structures (AKA, she's Japanese, she looks Japanese). Black rectangular wide framed thick trimmed glasses. Ocean blue hair down to elbows (first year), never really down. Usually in high-pigtails.

Speciality - Don't want to spoil that... I doubt any of you will be able to guess it. PM me if you want to try, I'll give a shout out to anyone who tries to answer this

* * *

 **Pretty short, right? Well, it's only the basics. Ashes has already been in a couple of the oneshots, and if you see this, then you hopefully read the chapter where she comes in. Ashes will be the _ONLY_ OC in this story, unless otherwise said. It's not that I dislike OCs, I think they're fun to create, it's just a lot of OCs can cause confusion in this story, especially when there's already a plot laid out(HP BOOKS AND MOVIES). Anyways, keep reading, and I hope you guys enjoy Ashes, cause she is here to stay.**


	4. Year 4, Practice for the Yule Ball

**Year 4**

 **Practice for the Yule Ball  
[Woman Up]**

*The Yule Ball is coming soon, just around the corner, and apparently, the boys need help, but more importantly, they need to woman up.

* * *

~Action!~

We had all been sitting by the lake, Harry, Ron, Mione, me, and of course my first year little sister, Anna, watching the serene view.

"I'm not going to be embarrassed about this because I know that a lot of other people are doing this too, maybe, but can one of you guys teach us to dance?" Harry asked for both him and Ron.

I open my mouth to say I could teach them, but Anna beats me to it. " Elsa can show you guys, she took ballet and ballroom when she was like six."

"Anna, you were five and Mione and I were eight," I said, correcting my sister.

"Are you sure?"

"Do the Grangers love chocolate? Yes, yes we do. I remember everyday, after class, as soon as I got home, we would have a dance," I say, reminicing the old memories.

* * *

 _~flashback~_

 _"Elsa! Elsa! You're back!" my little Anna said._

 _"Yes I am and my feet are so sore from all the footwork," I replied to Anna, saying the second part to my 'twin'._

 _"Can we play now?" Anna asked, always so eager to have fun._

 _Evan with my sore feet, I would do anything for my little sister. "Of course. My lady, wpuld you like to dance?" I asked, getting into character qnd extnding a hand out towards her._

 _"Of course!" Anna said, reaching for my hand, we danced to the rhythm of a folk-tale like song, switching partners between the three of us._

 _~Flashback Over~_

* * *

"Anyways, for the Yule Ball, there are most likely only ballroom dancing, just depending if you decide to go modern or traditional."

"Wait, what?" Ron asked, a little lost. The ginger may know Quidditch, but he knows nothing of dance.

"Harry, over here. You get to be my model of example." Harry walked over to me, not exactly sure what he was doing. "For the actual footwork, all you have to do is sway to the music and do NOT step on anybody's toes or feet. Mione, help Ron. The traditional way..." this went on for a while. The boys did fairly well and I did give them some of the most valuable tips. "Oh, and important rule: not too low and not too high."

After trying some steps, which is harder to do without actual music, I notice Ron and Mione continuously head-butting each other. "One has to lead and one has to follow. Two followers equals no dancing and two leaders equals a crash and burn. Ron, you clearly do not know what you are doing, so just Mione lead."

It helped, Ron got the gist of it and Harry did good leading. They got a bit nervous from the closeness and hand positions, but easily moved on from it.

"You guys are good. Either you already knew how to dance, or you both happen to be a natural. Anyways, you guys seem ready for the Yule Ball," I finished, just as my Slytherin best friend, Ash, ran up to me.

"Hey girl, sorry if this is a last minute thing for you, but can you make me a dress for the Yule Ball?" Ash asked me. I was about to say of course, when I realized who I was talking to.

"Yeah, sure- Wait... You, the Ashes Crystal Moon, the girl in combat boots everyday and would rather die in the eyes of a basilisk before wearing a 'tight, constricting, crazy excuse for an outfit', wants a dress for the Yule Ball? Who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Uh yeah it is!" Ron interjects, we all turn our heads quizzically to him. "What? This is Ash we're talking about here, she's like a bloody Amazon -no offense-"

"None taken."

"But this is serious. Out of everyone going to the Yule Ball, Ash is the one who is expected not to be wearing a dress. And I'm not saying this as a friend, I still dislike all Slytherins, I am saying this as a fact; Cryst would not go to the Yule Ball, wearing a dress-no-less, unless she had a reason."

"Aww, Ron, it's sweet to know that you do but don't care. Anyways, it's because I got asked by the right guy. Blaise asked me out to the Yule Ball!" Cryst said, bouncing on the balls of her feet in joy. Me and Mione surrounded our friend and squealed in excitement.

"Wait, you're going with Zabini?" Cryst and I inwardly sighed as the ginger Gryffindor said that. We both knew how this conversation would end.

"Yeah, why?" Ashes said, using her usual lines.

"You do know he's Malfoy's best friend, right?" Ron said, thanks Captain Obvious.

"You do know that's common information, right?" the asian Slytherin said, mocking him with the same sentence structure.

"And he's in Slytherin," the boy added, still believing the old Slytherin House stereotype that everyone from that house comes out evil.

"That's my house too," Cryst remarked. Though it seems Ron did not hear that, or he just didn't care.

"That makes him **EVIL!** " Ron exclaimed as if he just solved all the world's problems and defeated Voldy.

"Alright, I have too much information to prove you wrong and I don't want to have go through all that with you, so bye guys! See you later!" Cryst said, running back into the castle. _Ron, why are you still so prejudice against Ashes? Everyone knows her as the least meanest Slytherin and you know on a more personal level than everyone else because of me. Why can't you just get it through your thick Gryffindor skull that not all Slytherins are evil? Don't you know that Merlin the Great was in Slytherin? This clearly means that not all Slytherins are evil._

* * *

~~~ Several Days Later ~~~

"Hey Els, your house gets to practice with us," Ash said, coming up to me.

"We are? Great. At least you get some practice with your date, though would either way since you guys are in the same house."

"Oh, you upset someone hasn't asked you yet?"

"No, more like too many 'someone's."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I am just waiting for someone I know, like that third year reporter kid, Colin Creevy, asked me, but first of all, I barely know him, and second of all he's not even allowed because he's a third year."

"Wow, well maybe a little snowball might ask you to the ball," Crystal said, emphasizing on the word 'snowball', our secret code name for a certain pale, platinum-blonde boy.

"Oh, please. Snowball has been ignoring me since the beginning of the year."

"But you could tell he likes you, anyone could. First, second, and third year he was flirting and you played along right with him. And this year! Even though he was 'ignoring' you, he still looked at you in the mess hall when you weren't looking with his dopey 'puppy love' face. I swear, he was drooling more than once!" Ash elaborates to me.

"Well, if he likes me, why ignore me? Anyways, I can not wait to practice. I have not properly danced in quite some time."

"Well, if you're able to teach it, you're bound to be able to do it."

"Let us see, let us see," I say, opening the door for my friend.

"Thanks."

"No problem." We quickly left to our respectable places alongside the wall where we watched McGonagall and Snape demo how to dance.

I must say, Professor Snape is definitely a lot better than I expected him to be. After demonstration, we all awkwardly stood against the wall, none of us wanting to be the first. Ice broke when Ash reluctantly pulled Blaise out to the dance floor with her. It seemed to work, soon enough, more people started pairing up and leaving the wall. I was one of the few from my house without a partner, so I watched everyone else from the sidelines. I noticed Draco, too, did not seem to have a partner and kept being pestered by Pansy to dance with her.

I can not tell if he is looking distressed, nervous, or shy, but he started coming across the room, over to me, and I started to feel all three. _Is Snowball seriously coming over here? Are you seriously kidding me right now?! Ash, are you right, does Snowball actually like me?! Whatever you do, do NOT come over here. Donotcomeoverhere. Donotcomeoverhere. Donotco~_

"Hey," Snowball, also known as Draco, said, interrupting my mental conversation with myself.

 _He came over here. Great, just great._

"Hey," I replied back. _'Hey'? Sooo lame! I literally just repeated what he said back to him._

"Do you have anybody to dance with?"

"Would I not be dancing if I did? Oh yes, I clearly have a partner, and I am clearly dancing right now," I say, not thinking at all, my words soaked and drenched in sarcasm. _Holy snowflakes! Why Elsa, why would you do this to yourself? I should just probably join the no-date party with Harry and Ron._

"Well, would you care for a dance?"

 _Quick! While he is still here! Move your mouth and say 'yes'!_

"Sure, why not." _Thank goodness I was able to say something right._ I grabbed the hand Snowball had extended out to me and he pulled me to the dance floor. We got into position and started to move, Snowball likes to lead apparently, so all I had to was follow.

It's quiet, not awkward quiet, or a comforting quiet, but somewhere in between. It's nice.

"You don't have to be nervous you know." And now, it's not.

"Nervous? Me? Is your head okay?"

"Haha, very funny. Yes, you. I can tell, I'm an observer when it comes to people," Snowball sees my clear look of doubt, head slightly tilted to the side and my eyebrows raised and a bit scrunched, "People that are close to me. Friends, foes, more than that. For example, Weasley still seems to believe that all Slytherins are evil when your own best friend is one."

"Cryst? Well-"

"No, me! Poor Elsa, what spell has Ash cast on you and how can I counter it?

"You?" I couldn't hold my laughter in. "Hilarious, but I think you are the one who should be nervous, considering you drool over me and all, S-Draco," I say, almost calling him Snowball.

"Oh, I am, especially with you here."

 _"Wait, what?"_ I was so confuzzled I tripped backwards and fell. _Please don't hurt. The floor can't be too hard, right?_ I close my eyes and hang onto Snowball's left shoulder with my right arm, bracing for impact. I don't hear or feel anything, except for Professor Snape's voice.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, at least one arm length apart."

I look to see Snowball has me in a dip position to keep me from falling. Flustered, I quickly stand back up and look to see Snowball's smug smirk on his face.

"See? Nervous."

"Oh ha ha. I bet you say that to every girl in your fan-club," I remark, looking over Snowball's shoulder and instantly regretting my words, feeling his smirk growing wider. _Oh, great, I just boosted his ego much more than it needs to be._

"Jealous now?"

"Of you? Please." _I'm not jealous, right? Of course not._

"Well, I'm pretty sure all the other girls are jealous of you."

 _Is he seriously asking me to the Yule Ball? This is gonna be sooo much fun._

"Oh yeah, why is that?"

"Someone who likes you very much would like to take you to the Yule Ball, will you accept?"

 _That's seriously how you're gonna ask? Just straight up ask me, don't beat around the bush by saying_ 'someone _wants to go to the ball with you.'_ _Well, that's my cue to start playing the game._

"Really? Harry? No, he has a thing for Cho. Blaise? No, Cryst. Ron? Could be, kind of cute, I do like a good ginge- Ah!" before I can finish my tease, Snowball walks off the dance floor and out the room, pulling me along for the ride. Thank goodness, class was just dismissed. Snowball kept pulling me along with him, finding a private hallway and trapping me between his arms, my back against the wall. The Slytherin's signature scent fills my nostrils and head, leaving me a bit tipsy. My legs become slightly become jelly-like as he comes closer to me, our noses barely brushing each other.

"Don't. You. Dare finish that word. Me, for hell's sakes, I mean me!" he says, his eyes looking at me with a spark of anger. Well, it seems I've hit a nerve.

"Jealous now, are we not? It seems you have mistaken your own feelings as mine," I say, continuing my tease.

"We may seem to have the same effect on each other considering the jealousy and nervousness, but," Snowball pauses to add some sort of effect of suspense and comes even closer to me, our heads together, lips brushing at the slightest movement, "only you turn a scarlet red."

"Oh, S-Draco, do you not remember the Blush Challenge in the library? Apparently you do not seem to remember how vividly red your face grows, it reminds me of Ron's hair." I give him hug, catching him off-guard, and place my head perfectly in the crook of his neck, feeling both of our heartbeats quicken in sync and knows he feels it too. "A tip; if you want to ask someone to the Yule Ball, or anything for that matter, just ask." I give him a small peck on the cheek and slide under his arms. _That should hold him long enough for me to escape. Sorry, Snowball, you must be so confused._ I leave the hallway to find Ash and Blaise talking at the entrance.

"...I'm telling you, the first one making it out there is gonna be my girl. Oh look, there she is now. I would like my prize by the end of the week, if that's possible, but don't worry, I never forget a bet. See you later, Zabini." Ash says, coming over to me as we start walking to the Great Hall. "So, bet you're lucky that we have lunch instead of an actual class right now."

"Snowflakes! How long did we take?"

"More than enough time to be late. Details, now. I need to know everything that happened. Did Snowball do it, did he pop the question?" Cryst asked , her undivided attention on me while simultaneously reading a book from one of her favorite muggle series, Jackson Perseus.

"Please do not say it like that, it sounds like we're getting married. I shall tell you everything if, and only if, Snowball asks me."

"Fluffin' marshmallows! He still hasn't asked you yet?"

"No, he has not, but with the Ball less than a month away, Snowball might not even have enough time to ask. Why is it so hard for someone to man up-"

"Woman up."

"-and ask someone else to the ball?"

"Well, maybe he's setting something up."

"What do you mean?"

"Like with how Blaise asked me. He told me to meet him by the Quidditch field, that's where we go when we wanna hang out with just the two of us, there he asked me to the Yule Ball and handed me a daffodil, just like the one we first found together. See, maybe Snowball's trying to do something to go big and show that he really cares," Ash explains.

"Hmm, I do not seem to believe that, but Cryst, you have given me a wonderful idea! I just need to 'woman up,' and maybe this will shock Draco enough to just ask next time," I say, putting our heads together as we walked to lunch.

* * *

. . .

~3rd Person~

. . .

"Malfoy!" Anna yelled, getting his attention. _He'd better treat my Els right. Sometimes I still can't believe she likes him, and him-her._ Anna starts walking over to him, but before she initiates her part, she needs to know he is the right guy for her sister.

"You're her sister, right? Do you know whe-"

"How much do you like her?" Anna bluntly asked.

"Excuse me?" Draco was a bit taken back, surprised, and so on.

"I'm not gonna say it again, how much do you like my sister?"

"What's going on exactly?"

"I'm not telling you anything until you answer my question and believe me, you're gonna wanna know what's going on. Now what does Elsa mean to you?"

Draco thought long and hard about this, he had asked himself that very same question for the past 3 years. _Elsa is like… umm… well… Ugh, mind's going on a blank. Granger, just tell me where your beautiful sister is!_ "My thing for Elsa is something I can't explain." _Was that good enough? No, probably not, she's a Granger, she's obviously gonna want more information._

"Elaborate."

 _See? You guys see what I mean?_

"When I see, or even think about, her, my heart stops, restarts, and goes racing. She has an amazing poker face, shocking you when she suddenly pulls out a trump card from her sleeve. No matter what, she always seems to stay true to herself. She is kind and generous, and just so caring to everyone. I don't think she realizes it, but people just radiate to her. Like a moth to a flame, there is just something about Elsa that makes m-people love her."

"An acceptable answer, but give a better one to Elsa herself, and you better tell her ASAP. you wanna know what's going on? Elsa decided to ask Ron-" before Anna could even finish, Draco ran away in search for Elsa. "Aww man, I didn't even get to finish my lines and I worked really hard trying to remember them. Hey! You don't even know where she is! Nevermind, he'll figure it out." Anna left the hallway to find a perfect spot to watch the Ball-posal.

* * *

~Meanwhile, with Draco~

Is she seriously doing it? I can't believe she's going to ask that Weasel! I'm seriously about to Avada Ka-kiak his butt! Oh, where is she? Wait you don't think…

Draco ran, he ran as fast as he could, as fast as a Shooting Star, to the only place he could think of. He ran all the way up to the astronomy tower, and raced up the steps, eager to get to Elsa.

"Elsa! Come on, where are you, Snowflake?" Drat, I used her codename!

Elsa turned around to Snowball. "Snowflake?"

"Oh-heh-heh, yeah," his embarrassment plus his nervousness made Draco red as an apple, "Snowflake cause that's what you say all the time, yeah." He tries to look at something, anything, except for Elsa. He knows that once he looks into her ice-blue eyes, he'll get lost and say stuff, things, anything, everything. "So are you really asking Weasley to the Yule Ball?"

"That depends," Elsa said, nonchalantly.

"'Depends?' Depends on what? Are you saying you might not? How?"

"Will you be my date to the Yule Ball?"

Of all things happening, this was both expected and unexpected. Too bad we had to go through all this just because Draco couldn't just woman up. "Umm, excuse me, wait, what?" Draco was, to say the least, very confused. He had this whole(more like a quarter) speech (not really) prepared as to why she should go with him, and now he doesn't need to even try to argue?

"I said, may I have the honor of accompanying Draco Malfoy to the Yule Ball?" Elsa asked, rephrasing her words.

"I-I don't know what to say. I am honestly really confused." Draco was, well, speechless. His brain decided to malfunction at that moment for many, many reasons.

"How about you say 'yes?'" Elsa remarked to him.

"Yeah, uh-huh, but, umm, when exactly did our roles get reversed?"

"'Roles?'"

"I mean, I'm just saying, not trying to offend you here, it's just that I wanted to be the one to ask you and you be the speechless one," Draco awkwardly said, trying to not offend to girl.

"You tried and failed, so I took some advice, woman up-ed and asked you myself, before Pansy could ask you, again. See, not so hard to ask a simple question, maybe you try next time. What do you say?" Elsa said, somehow making asking the person you've liked for the past several years sound as easy as asking someone to borrow a quill.

"I say, you are so lucky that you're you. Yes." Elsa ran into Draco's arms and held their embrace for awhile. Draco, nor Elsa, were exactly sure how they felt for one another, but knew they were going to be in each other's lives for a long, long time.

~The End~

* * *

"Snowflakes!" Elsa abruptly broke their hug and started stress pacing. "I got to finish those dresses, plus fittings, all before the Ball. Cryst, follow me, I have barely started in yours!" she said, running out the tower.

"Barely? Have we seen the same dress?" Ash said, back flipping smoothly off the ledge where she watched the sweet moment. The two girls frantically ran around, hurrying out of the room. Draco just smiled and shook his head at their antics.

"See, you do say it!" he called back as the girls were leaving.

Elsa blushed at his faint remark as Ashes laughed at her flushed face while they sprinted down to the hidden, abandoned room the young Snow Queen used to create her, well, creations.

~The End~

(For Real this time)

* * *

 **That's that. In case you haven't noticed, Elsa and Ashes call Draco "Snowball" which you would understand if you read the latest chapter in Sisters by Chance, Forever Friends by Choice (Chapter 4) and Draco calls Elsa "Snowflake" because if you paid attention, Elsa says that a lot (it's like her curse word, her version of "Bloody Hell" and Ashes has "Fluffin' Marshmallows") so yeah, they all have their own little weird curse words, accept it.**

 **If you read that one part where it said Blush Challenge (when Draco and Elsa were alone) it will be cleared up in due time (it's the next oneshot, which is almost done) Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **See you Marshmallows!  
~The Slytherin Princess**

 **(Yeah, I'm a start doing that)**


	5. Random Oneshot, The Blushing Challenge

Random Oneshot

The Blushing Challenge

*Let's just say this is the group's third year, Luna's second. Okay? Got it, good.

Disclaimer: Not sure if I can put this in the story or not, said year or not, but _**THE ENDING AFTER THE TIMESKIP WILL HAPPEN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.**_ It is a spoiler and you don't have to read it if you don't want. What? You thought I was going to say I don't own the movies or books, well, I'm not. You know I don't, I know I don't, who doesn't know? Now, enjoy.

* * *

~Action!~

Elsa and Hermione were talking about their last class on their way to the library. It was one of the only places where everyone could hang together, even if Draco went only just for Blaise, and Blaise just because Ashes was there.

"Do those snakes really have to be there?" Ron asks, him and Harry trailing behind the Grangers. Neville wanted to come, put he decided to stay in the common room to focus on getting better in potions.

"Those 'snakes' are not as bad as you think. Cryst is my best friend who is friends with Blaise who is best friends with Draco. Therefore, by use of association, saying you hate Draco results to you meaning you hate Ashes, and I know that is not true," Elsa says, countering the ginger with logic.

"But-But… Wait, what?"

"You got logic-ed out by Elsa, Ron, don't fight it," Harry said, patting his friend's back in comfort. The rest of their walk was filled with bits of small talk as they made their way to the library. As they approached, Elsa held the door open for them while Mione searched for the Slytherins.

When they saw Luna Lovegood at the table, all three Gryffindors and the Snow Queen Ravenclaw were surprised. Not by the fact Luna was there, it was normal for her to hangout with them, what was surprising was seeing Luna nose-to-nose with Ashes Crystal Moon, a person who did not appreciate invasion of personal space.

"Wha- " before anyone could get a whole word in to ask what was going on, they were interrupted by Blaise.

"Shh! You're gonna ruin their concentration."

"Are they having some sort of intense staring contest?" hermione asked. Luna was caught off-guard by the arrival of her friends and swiftly turned her head to them. When she looked back to the Slytherin, Ashes stuck out her tongue, the younger Ravenclaw turned away with very flushed, very red cheeks.

"They messed me up!" Luna said in her petite voice.

"Not my fault," Ash remarked.

"Just what is it you are doing exactly?" Elsa asked, very confuzzled as to what she just walked into.

"It's called 'The Blushing Challenge'. You and another person come face to face, like you're about to kiss them, and the first to blush, loses. Simple as that," Cryst explained. "It's easy and now that everyone's here and knows how to play, let's start the tournament! Winner gets at least one Chocolate Frog from every person next Christmas."

"The perfect prize, like you know I plan to win," Elsa said, willing to do almost anything for Chocolate Frogs.

"You plan to win, but I know I'm gonna," Cryst retorted. Thus, the games begun! There were four pairs of cards, each one numbered 1-4. Everyone randomly picked a card and the people with corresponding cards were opponents. The pairs were Ash v. Ron, Elsa v. Harry, Luna v. Draco, and Mione v. Blaise. They had drawn a template to show the rounds. Whoever won in Ash v. Ron would go against whoever won Elsa v. Harry, the same for Luna v. Draco and Mione v. Blaise. Those would be the semi-finals, then you have the finals, and bam, winner of the Blushing Challenge Tournament.

They had all started at the same time, not needing a referee. As soon as it began, Cryst ended it. She quickly zoomed into Ron's face and the moment their noses touched, the Gryffindor's face exploded redder than his ginger hair.

"Bloody hell!"

"Oh my fluffin' marshmallows, Ron, your face is so red!" Cryst said, biting on her fist to stop herself from laughing out loud and getting kicked out of the library.

Much like Cryst easily won against Ron, Elsa easily defeated Harry. The young Snow Queen didn't even need to get close, she just looked into Harry's eyes and his face flustered from her look. He quickly turned his head away while his cheeks furiously blushed. Elsa was a bit confused on how he easily blushed and got very concerned.

"Harry, are you okay? Do you want a rematch?" Elsa quickly walked around the table and started to look over Harry for any signs of injury. She also wanted to feel his forehead to see if he had a cold or a fever, but Harry stopped her, embarrassed at how she easily won.

"I'm good, I'm good. It's okay, I don't need a rematch, you'd probably win again," Harry said, silently admitting to himself that Elsa somehow has a control over him. How is she able to make me blush so easily? Control your cheeks, Harry, it's just Elsa. This is just Elsa. The same Elsa who was just as confused as you were when you met in Diagon Alley, the same one who didn't care about me being famous, the one who didn't care about the House Cup and stayed my friend, the one who is always there for me, the one who knows me so well and understands me on so many different levels, the one and only Elsa. It's just her.

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Luna and Draco's face off, as well as Blaise and Hermione's took decently longer than the other too.

Luna already knew how Draco played it, she had a few practice rounds with him before the other came. The Slytherin did defense, he had a stone gaze that hasn't yet been proven breakable. The younger Ravenclaw tried very hard to get the blonde Slytherin to blush, but was unable to prevail. As Luna got more and more frustrated, Draco slowly went closer and close to her. It wasn't until they were almost nose-to-nose did Luna realize how close their proximity was and profoundly began to blush.

"Oh well, at least I know you're not gonna win either," Luna said, knowing Draco would lose against Elsa.

"And how do you suppose that's gonna happen?" Draco arrogantly said.

"Elsa's still in the tournament."

From Lovegood's simple words, Malfoy felt his cheeks rise up at the thought of the Ravenclaw Princess being so close to him.

"See, you're blushing already," Luna remarked, taking note of his red cheeks.

Blaise was totally ready, he knew he wouldn't have to do much. Hermione has never played before, so he can just zoom in close to her and she would blush. Unfortunately for him, Hermione suspected this and was prepared for him to come at her.

When they started, they met each other halfway. Hermione willed her mind to think of Snape and it seemed to work, keeping the blush down. Blaise tried to fight his own, but failed to do so.

And with that, the first round of the Blush  
Challenge Tournament is over!

* * *

!Commence Second Round!  
(Semi-Finals)

It was Elsa against Cryst and Draco against Hermione. Cryst knew what she was gonna do. Draco was her brother from another mother, how could she not help him with this perfect opportunity, Elsa was her sister from another mister, to be able to help her with Snowball problems is a part of the job. That and Ashes ships the two of them together, how could she just let this slide beneath her grips.

Hermione could tell what Ashes planned to do, but she wouldn't let that happen. The intelligent Gryffindor knew The Boy Who Lived likes her sister, hermione could just tell, even though the spectacled boy didn't seem to realize it just yet. _Harry is one of my best friends, if he likes Elsa, I'm gonna help him. Starting by not letting Draco win._

Over with Elsa and Ashes, the Asian Slytherin already lost and was winking at Draco. The pale boy rolled his eyes at Ashes' antics and dreamily smiled at the thought of Elsa being so close to him.

 _Get your head in the game, Malfoy. This is your once in a lifetime chance with Elsa, you never know when something like this will happen again._

Once it started, Draco went back on defense. No matter what the bushy-haired Gryffindor did, the pale Slytherin showed no reaction in response. Hermione turned her head in thought of how to make Draco blush, but as soon as her head was away from Draco, he moved right in front of her. When she turned head back to face him, she blushed at the closeness they had.

 _Really?! This is exactly how Luna lost when we first came! Sorry, Harry, it's point Draco this time._

And that concludes the Semi-Finals!

* * *

Let the Finals start!

Elsa noticed that most victors won by getting in the other person's face. She actually hasn't tried it, but she's not afraid for chocolate, even if it's Draco.

Draco noticed that Elsa never actually got close to her opponent when she won. He wanted to keep this go on as long as it possibly could. The Slytherin decided to stay on defense like usual, making sure to fight his blush as much as he could.

Draco was sure he could make the challenge last, but once it started, he lost in a snap. Elsa zoomed her face to his and the poor Slytherin lost it. Snowball couldn't handle being so close to Snowflake, he could feel her breath on his face, count just how many freckles were on her face, stare right into her shining bright blue glacier eyes. It was just too much for him as all he could smell was the girl's mint chocolate scent. Draco turned his head away, face a bright red blush, and tried to clear his mind from the girl invading his thoughts. He tried to focus on something else, but all he heard was Ashes' laughter.

"Elsa, you just made Draco blush! He's impossible to get a reaction from and you just did it!" the Slytherin said, the Snow Queen giving a slight blush to the words.

 _I'm the only one who got him to blush?_

Elsa put the thought in the back of her mind as she thought more of her winning prize. "Thank you all for participating, but I do expect at least 7 chocolate frogs under the tree for me this year." Everyone reluctantly agreed, said their 'laters' and went onto their next class.

* * *

~Christmas _**(Spoiler; Don't read if you don't want to know)**_ ~

Christmas has come, and I couldn't wait to eat all my deliciously sweet chocolate frogs. This year, Hermione went home to Anna, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ashes stayed at the school, and Blaise and I stayed with Draco at Malfoy Manor.

One Christmas morning, being the morning person I am, I was already eating a chocolate frog by the time Draco and Blaise came down to the living room.

"So, how many did you get?" Blaise asked, referring to the chocolate frogs.

"16 frogs this year, 3 from Ashes, Draco, and Harry each, 2 from both Luna and Hermione, 1 from Rona and Neville, and the one you got me," I said, counting all the frogs I had gotten.

After I had eaten a couple more frogs, we started opening up the real presents. We all got things that we wanted this year, but the best part, we had all gotten the new Firebolts. The things were supposed to be faster than the Nimbus 2000s! This will definitely give advantages for Quidditch. I'm gonna need to be fast for me to be able to catch the snitch before the other seeker.

"I just want you to be up to par with me for when we go against you guys, you and Potter are the strong seekers, if you're not at your strongest, there isn't much fun when I beat you," Draco answered when I asked, rubbing the back of his neck, his face slightly pink.

It was fun being with Draco and Blaise, but it felt different without Ashes being there, she was the Slytherin not there. "So, did Ashes get a Firebolt too? She is on the team, probably helpful," I said, silently implying the question of why she wasn't here with us.

"Well, that's the thing. For Ashes, I didn't really get her a physical present, all it really is a handful of papers," Draco said, looking embarrassed and proud at the same time. "That's why I brought the two people closest to her with me," Draco, said, as if it gave him the excuse to not be chewed out by us as to why he didn't give Ashes a proper gift. _What is going on, Snowball? You treat Ashes like a little sister, and you didn't bother to give her a present for Christmas, I mean, it's not about presents, it's about friends and family, but you didn't even bother to get her something? Just paper?_

"Draco, did you actually think this through? I mean, you brought the two people who are the closest to Ashes with you on Christmas Break to tell us that you didn't actually get her a present? Tell me exactly what went on in your mind when you decided this," Blaise said, looking very ticked off about this. _I can see why Ashes like him. I approve._

"Well, if you guys let me explain, it's actually a surprise for Ash. I got her something that I believe she will really really like, even though it's not a physical gift. It's something that's better said in person, and I want everyone to be there for when I give her the present," Draco said, his parents showing up and giving a small smile. _Wow, I didn't know Lucius could smile. This must be a really good present if Draco's dad is also smiling._ I put it in the back of my mind as I enjoyed the rest of my break with Draco and Blaise. I must admit, before this, I didn't really know Blaise, but now I feel a lot closer to him than before. He used to just be a friend of a friend, but seeing as how I feel like he's going to be a lot closer with me, considering I had a good feeling on what Ashes present is, I feel more comfortable with him.

When we got back to Hogwarts, the first thing we, as in Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ashes, Blaise, Luna, Neville, and I, did was go to the hidden room I use to do my experiments, make clothes, and practiced my icy powers, it had started becoming our official hangout room. We had all gathered there because we had to talk about Ashes' present from Draco. He said that the room would be the best place to go so that we weren't interrupted.

"So, I understand that you all might be a tad bit upset with me, bu-"

"A tad bit? Umm, correction, we're very upset with you. You didn't get Ashes a present and it's Christmas! Out of all the Slytherins, and I dislike all Slytherins still, Ash is the one snake who actually deserves a gift. She may not be the nicest, but she sure isn't the meanest. I knew you could never change, you're a cold-hearted snake," Ron said, of course having to put in the fact that he 'dislikes' Slytherins.

"If you would just let me explain. Ash, I'm sorry that I didn't give you a physical present this year, but I do think that you will like what I got you. If you found out what I got you, you would realize that this is something that should be said face-to-face. And that all the people who care about you should be here for you," Draco said. He looked around to the group of people that were here. All our lives were interlinked, someday when we grow older, we're going to look back at this specific day and not only are we going to laugh about it, we're all going to look at how far we have grown, individually and together as a group. Draco noticed that nobody else spoke up, we were all waiting for the present that Draco had gotten for the kind of kind Slytherin. "Remember last year when you spent Christmas over with me, then my parents enjoyed your company so much that they invited you to spend the summer? After you left, they asked more about you and I told them that you were an orphan," Draco paused, letting the words and memories sink in for Ash, everyone starting to understand what he had gotten for Ashes. Draco continued explaining, "Well, my parents loved you so much that I was able to convince them to adopt you, which was easy when I explained to them that you're like my little sister, so now, you really are. And, the handful of papers are the legal papers saying that the Malfoys have legally adopted the one and only Ashes Crystal Moon. Tada!" Draco said, giving a small show of jazz hands to add emphasis to his 'tada.'

We all looked to Ashes, who still hasn't spoken a single word, and saw the asian girl silently crying, some of the tears getting on the inside of her thick-rimmed black glasses, hands covering her mouth. She ran into Draco's chest, giving him a large hug. There was not one eye that didn't get wet at the sweet moment. When Draco hugged back, we all came forward and it became a group hug, our quiet weeps filling the room. "Do you mean it? Do you really mean it?" Ashes asked, her words being heard over our cries, finally saying something in response to all of this. "Do I finally have an actual family?"

"Yes. Yes, you have an actual family, and we love you so much. Mother always wanted someone she could dress up, Father never knew what it was like to have a daughter, someone he could be overprotective with, and I love you so much, you're everything I dreamed of if I had a little sister. A sweeter, smaller, girl version of me," Draco said, making a majority of the room laugh at the last part.

"I love you so much, Big Bro," Ashes said, digging her face a bit more into Draco's chest.

"I love you too, Little Sis," Draco said, giving her a tight embrace. When we all let go of the group hug, our eyes were red and still a bit watery from all the crying.

"Guys, I've got a family. I've got a family," Ashes said, as if she's just now realizing what's happening. "I've. Got. An. Actual. FAMILY!" she cheered, making us all laugh and come into another group hug. All the while, Ashes kept on going "I'm not an orphan anymore, I've been adopted! I've got myself a family with a mom, and a dad, and I got a brother! THIS. IS. AMAZING!" she said to herself, but definitely loud enough for all of us to hear. "Do you guys know what this means? This means when someone asks to come over to my house, I don't have to say no, because I've got a house for them to over to now!" the excited Slytherin said, making us all crack up all over again. "Guys, I have a home," she said seriously, full of new-found hope.

"Ashes, you have always had a home, here, with us, now you just got another one," I said, a few more stray tears falling down. We all calmed down, drying out tears as we stayed in our group hug, enjoying the comforting silence when Ashes spoke back out.

"Guys, have I ever told you that I love you guys? Because I do, I love all you. I love you, Hermione, you accepted me right off the bat after Elsa introduced us. I love you, Harry, you're always protective over your friends, even me, and always do the right thing. I love you, Ron, how you always care even though you hate Slytherins. I love you, Neville, you seem shy, but you stand up to your friends when you think it's necessary, that takes more courage than standing up to the enemy. I love you, Blaise, you helped me become a Slytherin and I love making fun of Draco with you. I love you, Luna, your imagination and the way you see the world, especially with how strongly you believe in the creatures nobody else tries to understand excites me. I love you, Draco, you've been protective of me since day one, you're my big brother. And, I love you, Elsa, you were my first ever friend here," Ashes said, naming every person in the room and naming what she loved about them. We all gave each other slightly tighter, warmer embrace and let go. Enjoying being in the presence of each other, the simplicity of our friendship. What we all had together was beautiful. We looked at each other, at every face in the room, committing it to memory, remembering the people around us. We all silently agreed and said, _yeah, this is our people. This is where we belong. With each other._

The End~

* * *

 **That's the end people! Thanks for reading.**

 **About half of it was the actual blushing challenge, and the other half was the spoiler ending, sorry about that. (Actually, I'm not really sorry, I thought I did really good on that ending.)**

 **For those who read the spoiler ending, did you like it? Cause I sure did, I almost started crying at the sweetness of the moment. PM me if you felt the feels and you get a shout out (you have to say what part made you really give in to the moment, otherwise, I'm gonna think you're lying)**

 **As I said earlier, the ending is actually happening, so no. There is no chance of Ash and Draco getting together. None at all. PM me if you have an idea on what year this should happen, and it is most likely going during Christmas like spoiler was. So yeah. Thanks agin for reading and I'll see you guys next time! (Also, in the previous oneshot, this is the Blushing Challenge that Elsa referred to when she was talking with Draco)**

 **Go read the latest chapter of Sisters by Chance, Forever Friends by Choice if you haven't already (Chapter 4) and do the poll on my Bio page asking for your opinion on what pairings should happen in SbC,FFbC! Go Now! (please)**

 **See you, Marshmallows!  
~The Slytherin Princess**


	6. First Year Schedules

Here is the schedule for first years, all houses. I tried to give Ravenclaw an equal amount of time with both Gryffindor and Slytherin. The number inside the parentheses are what period the houses have that certain class in. I did try to give certain classes a certain period depending on it's role in the story, and hope you guys are okay with it, because I am not changing it. It was hard enough to figure out once. Anyways, thanks for reading my marshmallows and stay tuned for Chapter 5: And the Year Begins. Coming soon, hopefully (It's still in the writing process).

~Year 1 classes~

~ **Transfiguration (Prof. McGonagall)**  
~Gryffindors, Slytherins(1)  
~Ravenclaws(5), Hufflepuffs

~ **Herbology (Prof. Sprout)**  
~Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs  
~Slytherins(4), Ravenclaws(4)

~ **Potions (Prof. Snape)**  
~Gryffindors, Slytherins(3)  
~Ravenclaws(1), Hufflepuffs

~ **Charms (Prof. Flitwick)**  
~Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs  
~Slytherins(2), Ravenclaws(2)

 **~LUNCH~**

~ **Flying (Prof. Hooch)**  
~Gryffindors, Slytherins(5)  
~Ravenclaws(3), Hufflepuffs

~ **History of Magic (Prof. Binns (ghost))**  
~Gryffindors, Ravenclaws(6)  
~Slytherins(7), Hufflepuffs

~ **Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) (Prof. Quirrell)**  
~Gryffindors, Ravenclaws(7)  
~Slytherins(6), Hufflepuffs

~ **Astronomy (Prof. Sinistra)**  
~Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs  
~Slytherins, Ravenclaws


	7. Chapter 5 Special Preview

**Hey guys, I'm working hard on finishing this chapter, but until then, here's a small preview to keep you guys entertained!**

 **Keep in mind, I cut out a lot since this is a preview. I do have a lot more written than just this. Some parts are detailed, some I just left bits and pieces of the dialogue. Anyways, here's your special preview to some of Chapter 5 (I have so much more to add)**

 **~Bye my Marshmallows!  
~The Slytherin Princess~**

* * *

 **T** hird **P** erson

 **C** hapter **IV**

 **A** nd the **Y** ear **B** egins

"You got up a bit earlier than usual," Hermione stated. They both looked to each other, waiting for Elsa's reply.

She found the words to try to explain what happened last night. "Remember the letter I got from Mr. Ollivander?" she said

* * *

~Flashback~

 _"Anna!" I shouted, this seems familiar, but why? I don't remember this happening. my body moved me, flowing behind it, and we ran to Anna. she looked five, meaning I was eight. Except, she had this weird nightgown on, it looked like one that would go with a little antique doll with its fancy and dainty designs. I noticed that I was wearing the same exact one in a blue and purple coloring, hers being orange and green. I held Anna in my lap and cried for Mom and Dad, calling them by a different name. "Mama! Papa!" I yelled as I witnessed a streak of Anna's ginger hair turn a pure white, similar to mine. My parents bursted in, but they weren't my parents. The woman had short brown hair, like a pixie cut, and was dressed in fancy clothing and the man had on a suit that one would wear to a ball with his epaulets and many medals shining on a maroon sash he wore._

 _"Elsa, what happened?!" he asked, I didn't know what to say, so confused and frazzled by what was happening, I didn't understand it. The woman pulled Anna into her arms, taking her away from me and feeling Anna's temperature. I wanted to shout for Mione, but every time I tried, my mouth wouldn't open leaving me to just helplessly watch._

 _"She's ice cold," The woman frantically said, pulling Anna even closer to her, trying to warm her up._

 _"I know where we need to go," the man said, leaving, but coming back soon with a map found in a book from the library, or so they said. Anna, the man, and the woman left to try to heal my ginger-haired sister, my body also going and leaving me behind as I watched them leaving the frozen ballroom, which seemed to grow even larger with them gone, making me feel lonelier in the center of the frozen mess._

 _"What is this? What's happening? Where did this come from?" I asked myself. I started to curl up, wanting to wake up until I heard a familiar and calming voice._

 _"Well, that seemed heavy," he said, floating down from his small perch on the ceiling. He came down to me and filled me with relief when I saw he was my Jack Frost, no old or weird clothing, just the same barefooted, white-haired, blue frosted-over hoodie wearing, prankster, Jack Frost._

 _"Jack!" I cried, ramming into the young adult. He returned my embrace and hugged me tighter. I didn't understand anything else that happened in this dream, but I did understand that Jack was here to help. "Jack, I don't understand? What happened? What's going on? What did I just see?" I looked up from his warm chest into his comforting eyes._

 _He gave a sigh like he wanted to tell me, but just couldn't. "I'm sorry Els. I promise I will explain everything to you, but just not right now. You're about to wake, so all I can say is good luck at Hogwarts," and just like that, he slowly disappeared from my dream, and I followed suit soon after._

~Flashback over~

* * *

"... and that is what happened, at least, that is what I can remember happening," Elsa said.

* * *

~Meanwhile, down with the Slytherins~

"She hasn't woken up yet, should we…" the girl who was speaking trailed off for approval, holding up her bucket of ice water.

"If she still isn't up by then, then yes."

"Alright, do it," Pansy said. It's the first day; they needed to make good first impressions.

"Are you coming?" she asked and they gave up, following the Asian bluenette as they headed to the common room.

"What did we just see?"

"Sorry?" Ash questionly said. _It's not my fault I needed to finish the last few chapters of the latest Perry Johnson* book._

"What did you do?" the girl asked, not even sure how to form the question.

"When you grow up like I did, you learn to woman up," she explained.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, "we're supposed to sit at our house table."

"See ya," Ash replied, leaving them behind and having the last word. "'Sup, Queenie. How you doing, Mione?" Cryst politely asked. _What was his name again? Barry? Larry? Gary? No, wait, it was-_ "Hey, you're Harry, right?"

"Yeah, he's the Harry Potter, what's it to ya, Snake?" _Where have I seen him before? Oh right, he was the kid before Blaise._

"Right, and you're, what was it, Something Weasel, right?" Ron tried to intercept, but Ashes continued without a beat. "Anyways, I hope we have a fun year together," Ash said with a small smile.

"How do you know Harry, just trying to talk to him 'cause he's famous, and how do you know my name too? Is calling me a weasel supposed to be an insult? Just who do you think you are, Snake?" he said somewhat defensively as if Ashes somehow offended him.

"Well, let's see. One, you don't think you're the _only_ one who can be friends with the all high-and-mighty Harry Potter, now do you? My dear friend, Elsa, here has been friends with Harry since they coincidentally met in Diagon Alley, which happened to actually be _before_ you two met on the train. Two, I know your name just like I know most of the other names in First Year, I actually _listened_ when Professor McGonagall called them out. Three, I called you 'Weasel' because I remember hearing that being a part of your last name. Oh, did you forget you have one? It comes after your middle one. And four, you should know my name, at least a piece of it, if you paid attention, you know, like how I did for you and basically everybody else. Now, if you think my name is 'Snake' then _you_ are poorly _wrong_ because it's not. My name is Ashes Crystal Moon, but to _you_ , it's Moon. Don't even try calling me by my first or middle name, because you aren't my friend, and only my friends are allowed to call me anything else. Don't worry, It shouldn't be too hard to remember, just think of the big bright glow-y ball in the night sky. Crazy, right?" Ashes said, saying the last part with fake enthusiasm before making her excuse to leave, "Now, if you'll excuse me, classes are going to start soon." The young serpent turned and left. _Ron! That's his name, oh well, I'ma stick with Weasel._ Most eyes followed her as they had been since Ron decided to make it a big deal and start asking her rapid-fire questions.

* * *

"Not much of a rivalry if they can't get up on our level."

"Why didn't you just curse him?" Pansy asked.

"With all these witnesses, someone is bound to report, and we can't be the first," Ashes said.

* * *

They were much too late to even be called tardy. Ron and Harry ran into the class, finding seats in front of Hermione, who was next to Ashes, and thought themselves lucky for the teacher not being there, just a brown tabby cat sitting on Prof. McGonagall's desk.

"Thank goodness Prof. McGonagall isn't here right now. I bet she would take off house points for that!" Ron loudly whispered to Harry as they pulled out their books.

"Yes, she would, in fact, she's taking ten points off, right now," Prof. McGonagall's voice said. The boys looked to the source and saw the Transfiguration professor in place of where the cat once was. "You two are very late. Five points from Gryffindor, I'm very disappointed you. The first day and I'm already having to take points off my own house," McGonagall stated.

"We were lost!" Ron said, trying to justify their lateness.

"Then find a map and use it," McGonagall finished.

* * *

"Bye Mione!" Ashes said, before noticing the two Gryffindors walking up to the group. "Oh, look who it is. Does the Great Harry Potter and his little Weasel, think they're too good for Hogwarts to be on time for class?" she mocked before continuing, "Hermione, I hope you'll be okay having classes with those two. You too Nev and Seamus, was it?" the Slytherin said, questioning the klutzy wizard's name.

"Yep, and you're surprisingly nice for a Slytherin," Seamus answered.

"If every Slytherin out there really wanted to take over the world, it would've been done a long time ago, I mean, one of the greatest Slytherin alumni is Merlin the Great," the blue-haired Asian said as she left for her next class.

"You know, she's not wrong," Hermione said as the group of Gryffindors made their way to their next class, Herbology.

* * *

"You're like the epiphany of a classic B.G. and H.C.A. princess, just not as naive. Plus, you don't need a man, although that Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, seems to be into you."

Elsa was slightly pink at her friend's last words, shaking her head to make it go away, before rejecting the notion, "I do not even know Draco that well-"

"-Not yet-" Padma interjected.

"Besides, what do you even mean by B.G. and H.C.A. anyways?"

"The Brothers Grimm and Hans Christian Anderson, of course,*, the best fairytale authors of our time!" Padma said as she started to gush about the famous writers the rest of the way to Charms.

"Well, I wasn't cold either, and I slept the whole night in just my hoodie, some sleep-shorts, and a tank top," Ash said, saving Elsa from having to reply to Padma's comment.

"Really? Those dungeons are cold as winter, but I guess I'm not surprised. Snakes are cold-blooded reptiles after all," a voice said. The three girls turned to seat directly behind them, finding a fair-skinned girl with hazel eyes and black-blue hair that went down to the middle of her back in two cornrows sporting Ravenclaw robes with a large smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? And why do you think your opinion about me matters?"

"It's sad if you don't know who I am, but since you're just a little orphan girl, I'll show some empathy, I'm Jessie, but you know what? You can call me Jess. As for why my opinion matters, well that's just because it's who I am, I'm kind, generous, lovely-"

"Says who? Oh, I think you forgot humble,"

"-yes, that too, and so much more. By giving others my opinion, I help them become better people. Now, who are you?"

"Wow, let's just start with this. One, you look like you couldn't decide who to imitate, Elsa or me, so you did her braids with an off-color of my hair in two, like my amazing pigtails from yesterday, which I must say, thank you, imitation is one of the most obvious signs of flattery."

"Hey! I-" "Ooooooo!"

"Two, I'm sorry, am I supposed to know who you are when we just got here last night and this is literally the first time I've ever had a class with you. The only person I remember named Jess and sorted into Ravenclaw last night had _green_ eyes and _blonde_ hair, which by the way looks better on you than trying to be someone you're not."

"Ooooooo!" "I-"

"Three, did you honestly ask who _I_ am? Me, the person you just insulted? I thought you were a Ravenclaw, you may look like one and wear the robes, but you sure ain't smart enough if you can't seem to remember how I roasted Weasel during breakfast, which was what, about an hour and a half ago? We only spend close to 45 minutes in each class. Also, who insults somebody without even knowing who that person is? Weren't you taught manners? I mean, most people who are publically known at least know how to respect others."

"Ooooooo!"

"Last, but definitely not least, when you called me an orphan, I'm pretty sure you also said little. Now, depending on the person, it might not matter, but from you who, one, doesn't know who I am, and two, is the same age and year as me, it's just wrong. You realize that calling me little is like calling yourself little, right? Honey, I'm not a little cutie with no understanding of how the real world works. I'm an 11-year old child, just like you and basically every other student in this classroom. I grew up a lot faster than I should've, taking care of a lot of the younger ones at my orphanage. And the way that I'm talking to you right now is just how I would to them, slowly, with enunciation, making sure that every word I say is understood by you so that you know how to better yourself. In that way, we are similar, we want to help others. The difference is that you think that bringing a person down with insults is going to help, but it's not. When you actually try to help someone other than yourself, you're going to care about that person and how they feel. You're going to show compassion, not pity. You're going to use kind words, not berating ones. Most importantly, you're going to be humble, you're going to know when you're not the best, and you're going to know when you've. Just. Been. Roasted."

For a whole moment, the room fell dead silent, then all together, they started going at once. Slytherins and Ravenclaws alike patted the ocean-haired girl on the back, giving rounds of applause. Ashes sat back in her seat, arms crossed, and smug smirk resting on her face. She looked to Draco and Blaise, who were at first shocked by her straight-up savageness even though they had already seen a peak of it this morning, and they gave her a nod in acknowledgment. Ashes just gave a small giggle and a wink as the rest of the class started to (not really) calm down as Professor Flitwick finally walked into the classroom.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and get ready for when the whole chapter comes out!**

 ***Edited* For those of you who do ask, no this will not be like Disney's Frozen all over again, though there will be some mentions of it and it will play a role in throughout the book.**


	8. Notes: Frozen I and My Inspiration

**Story Notes:**

 **Frozen and My Inspiration  
(Basically an Author's Note)**

* * *

Hey Marshmallows,

Yes I know it's been a while since I've last updated (a _long_ while) and I just want to thank all you guys for being so patient and still following/favorite-ing and giving reviews. I just want to state for the record so that i don't have to keep seeing the same question over and over again on the review:

* * *

"Hope this isn't Disney's Frozen all over again." - Guest

"Hope this isn't Disney's Frozen all over again." - Guest

"Tell me this isn't another retelling of Disney's Frozen 1, is it? Tell me this doesn't have to follow Disney's Frozen 1 canon, either. Tell me this doesn't have to be Disney's Frozen 1 all over again." - Guest

No, this story is NOT following the events of Frozen I, in case you couldn't tell, Chapter V explained that Frozen I happened in the far away past. There will be many references to it and it is key throughout the book, but no, my story is NOT a retelling of Disney's Frozen. Got it good, great, thanks.

* * *

On the other hand, I would like to thank all the people adding me to their follows, and favorites, it means so much to me. This honestly was just going to be a small little project and I didn't expect to have you guys sending me reviews and staying with this story. I want to guys to know, 'cause I've just now realized that I haven't told you guys yet, I was actually inspired by another story here on to write this. Their writing was beautiful and awe-stunning and just truly amazing. After reading their story, I was inspired to write this, especially after I noticed that there weren't many stories out there like this.

The book is called Libérée, Délivrée by TheRealQueenB. Unfortunately, the book is going to be deleted at the end of April this year, so I encourage you all to read it, but on the other hand, the author stated that she will be making a new version during May with weekly updates. The book can also be read on Ao3 by Queen_B. If you guys like your Drelsa stuff and haven't read this story yet, you really should, it's my top recommendation. And even though yes, I was inspired by Libérée, Délivrée to write Sisters by Chance, Forever Friends by Choice, I promise you they are not the same. I do my own original work of fanfiction, works of this crossover are a tad scarce and throughout it all, I have not seen a story quite like mine yet.

* * *

That's all for now, til I see you guys again,  
Bye my Marshmallows!

(I'll try to have Chapter VI out soon, but I make no promises)


End file.
